


I Need You

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has always been ashamed of what he is. Even more so now that He and Abraham had found love together. Abraham knows about Henry and his backstory, and he truly understands, but Henry just can't shake the irrational fear that Abraham will leave him because of what he is and what he needs to survive. Henry does his best to hold out without feeding, but perhaps too long. And perhaps Abraham is willing to help. But to what extent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot I promised I'd never actually write, but oh well! Hope you enjoy :)   
> ***I do not own Henry Sturges, Abraham Lincoln, or Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter***

Abraham sat boredly, flipping through the pages of one of Henry's many books. They varied widely from fiction, records, personal accounts and even science. No law books though; Abraham had to admit, that was a bit of a disappointment. Abraham was absorbing none of the words on the pages, his mind too preoccupied on Henry. He hoped he was okay. The vampire was convinced Abraham hated what he was and what he had to do. He went weeks without feeding. Hell, the only reason he went tonight was because Abraham told him to. 

But he had been so damn pale. So shaky. 

Suddenly, just as Abraham was contemplating going out to find him and possibly help him if need be, the door swung open. Abraham rose to his feet and sprinted to the door just in time to catch Henry before he collapsed to the ground, "Henry!" Abraham said, looking over the mess in his hands, "you didn't eat!" 

"I tried," Henry panted, gripping onto Abraham like a lifeline, "but it got away. They kept... getting away." 

Abraham dragged Henry over to the couch and sat him down, "You waited too long to eat," Abraham muttered, placing his hand gently on Henry's sickly white cheek. It was so cold he almost pulled away. 

Henry let out a breath at the feel of Abraham's skin on his. Henry, even on the brink of death of his immortality, was sinfully beautiful. He was so delicate now, like a rose; Abraham would feel like a monster to touch Henry with anything more than the light brush of his fingertips at the moment. 

"Take your hand away, please," Henry choked out, "I can hear your blood moving within it." 

Abraham looked surprised. He was going to remove his hand, his heartbreaking. But he thought of something that give him a rush of hope, "Henry, feed from me." 

Henry looked at Abraham with a piercing look, "No." he said firmly even in his most infirm state. 

"Henry," Abraham urged desperately, "Please. Please, don't let yourself die. I need you here, please," he begged. 

"I can't," Henry said, sounding strained. 

It was cheap, but Abraham moved closer and pulled Henry in close. Abraham braced his hand on the back of Henry's head and pressed his frozen lips to his neck, "Henry, please." he whispered, fighting back emotion. He couldn't lose Henry, he couldn't. 

Henry gripped Abraham's shirt and screwed his eyes shut, "Abraham, please don't make me. I swore; I swore I wouldn't- Please, Abraham." 

Abraham shut his eyes, "I'm so sorry," he said sincerely, "but I need you, Henry. Just take enough to get some strength, then go get more." 

Henry grit his growing fangs, Abraham's blood so loud in Henry's ears. Henry let out a pathetic, choked whine as he opened his mouth around Abraham's neck. He held back for only a second more, too close now to keep himself at bay. He sunk his teeth into Abraham's neck, mentally apologizing over and over. But they were drowned out. A flip had switched; Abraham's blood was so sweet and rich. So untainted. 

Desperately, he began drinking madly. Claws gripping Abraham tightly. Not so much in a lifeline sort of way, more in a "don't-let-it-get-away" sort of way. Henry's consciousness blurred. It was only him, his pray, and the precious crimson substance he needed. He felt his pray's muscles taunt all around under him and his hand pulling on Henry's hair; all it did was urge him on. 

"Henry," the pained plea sounded vaguely familiar, but not enough to ring any bells. 

Henry shoved him to the ground when he felt him trying to scoot away. He stabbed his claws into his shoulders, keeping him securely pinned and straddled his hips while taking his life. It felt so good, a dirty sin Henry committed with a sort of sick glee. The pain and frustration that had been plaguing him was easing with every fresh rush down his throat; it made him feel alive. Like he'd been woken from his immortal death.

"Henry!" the voice was much more urgent now. Something about it sent an uncomfortable pang in his chest. Henry hesitated. "That's it Henry, stop." the voice calmed at Henry's pause and it was so much softer- so much more familiar. 

Suddenly a face Henry recognized flashed across his blurred mind. Abraham. 

It all came into place and Henry ripped his fangs from Abraham. He looked down at him in a panic; he wasn't close to death or anything, but he was slightly pale and looked pained. Henry covered his mouth and scrambled back, "I'm sorry," he muttered into his hand. 

Abraham pushed himself into a sitting position and placed his hand on his neck, "Ouch," he said with a little laugh. 

Henry didn't want Abraham to see him like this. He tried to wipe the blood off his mouth, but only succeeded in smearing it and getting it on his hands. Abraham took a moment to look at the dramatic clash of crimson and white skin before crawling to Henry. Henry tried to scootch away, but ended up backed against the wall. He looked away quickly, urging his red eyes to return to normal and fangs to go away. It took so long after a feeding. Recovering from such a high wasn't easy. 

Abraham placed his hands on Henry's cheeks. They weren't as cold; warmed from someone else's blood- HIS blood. Abraham pulled Henry's face back towards his. Henry closed his eyes with pain etched into every feature on his, "Henry," Abraham muttered, just wanting him to look at him. 

"Please don't look at me yet, Abraham." he said, the pain in his face just as extreme as the pain in his voice. 

Abraham smiled and stroked Henry's cheek with his thumb, "You're still beautiful, Henry." 

Henry looked up at him, "How can you say that? I almost killed you." 

"You didn't." Abraham smiled and ran his thumb over Henry's lips this time, removing the blood from them before placing a kiss on them, "I love you, Henry." 

Henry bit his lip, biting back emotion. Abraham pulled him into a tight embrace. Henry tried to keep it discreet, but he sobbed softly into Abraham's chest. Abraham just held him tight in his arms. He wished he could make him see, make him understand; Abraham never felt any different about him- not when he found out he was a vampire, not when he saw Henry feed on another human, and not even now. Abraham could've sat there and tried to explain, could've tried to put it into words but it would've just come out as "I love you, Henry". 

They sat there, tangled in each other for a long, long time. Hours ticked by, but felt like seconds. Henry listened to Abraham's heartbeat and breathing, slowly reassuring himself that he was okay. He stayed in Abraham's embrace, assuring himself Abraham still loved him and wanted him by the tightness of Abraham's arms practically cradling him. 

Abraham held Henry, the pain dulling in his neck, happy he could help. Abraham had been so damn afraid, so terrified, there was no limit to what he would've done to keep Henry alive. He held Henry's cold frame against him, heart racing. God, how he loved Henry. 

Eventually, Abraham would sadly realize Henry would need a full feeding and tell Henry he needed to hunt before it was too late again. Eventually, Henry would reluctantly pull away, give one last apology and leave Abraham with a kiss and "get some sleep, I love you". Eventually, Abraham would pull himself to his feet and grab an apple before showering. He'd wait in bed for Henry's return and Henry would crawl into Abraham's arms. Henry would lay there beside his sleeping lover and watch over him, listening to his heart beat and fall more in love again tonight. Eventually, they'd awake into a new day and they'd be back in the usual routine.   
But for right now, they'd sit here. They'd sit wrapped in each other and being reassured by nothing more than each other's presence. Right now, they'd be free from the restraints of time and they'd spend their own eternity in each other's arms. Until they couldn't anymore, they'd stay like this.


End file.
